The Russian
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Takes place after game! Jimmy calls in The Russian, who gave Gary his scar and two more wounds... Gary and The Russian have a history together! GORE, ABUSE, BLOOD! ONE SHOT Implied GARY/OC !NO FLAMES! Rating is there for a reason!


_This was made... While... I don't know... I guess I made it because I felt like I needed to... Because I felt like it COULD happen! None of it is factual! **DON'T FLAME! I WON'T LISTEN TO FLAMERS! I WILL DELETE FLAMES! ** So, enjoy... - Scitah_

_P.S. **IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH, DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS YOUR LAST WARNING!**_

* * *

Gary was tied to a chair in the under belly of Bullworth, the Clique leaders, Jimmy, and Petey all standing around him, arms crossed as he awoke.

His head throbbed, but he realized that he was in clean clothes and that he was patched up.

He looked around, but quickly shut his eyes as the world swam around him, causing him to groan in displeasure.

"Ah, wakey, wakey, Gary." Jimmy laughed, crouched in front of Gary to lightly smack Gary's cheek.

"Hard to wake up to your face, James." Gary spat.

Jimmy frowned, then punched Gary, "You'd better watch it, Smith."

"Watch what? You? I might as well just throw up now." he chuckled dryly, throat scratchy.

Jimmy stood up, "Where did you get that scar, Gary?" he asked.

"I don't remember." Gary lied.

"Then let me remind you…" Jimmy began, earning a glare from Gary. "You had gone to a different school before Bullworth and you got into trouble there and you were tortured… Did I get it?" he smirked.

"Shut up, Hopkins." Gary growled.

"I'd say I got it!" Jimmy laughed.

"I'd say your story needs substance." A female voice called as the clacking of shoes could be heard.

Gary went wide eyed and paled considerably at the voice.

He began to sweat the closer the steps got, and could swear his heart would break open his chest.

His eyes focused on the shadow, then the uniformed girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Jimmy shouted.

"The Russian…" Gary whispered, struggling to break free of his restraints.

Jimmy looked from Gary to the girl walking forwards with a briefcase. "You're the Russian?"

She looked at Jimmy and nodded, bright red hair bobbing in it's high pony tail. Her skin was extremely pale and her eyes a very pale blue, "I am."

"But… I was expecting-"

"I big blonde man with many scars, big muscles and an attitude. I get that a lot. And if you want some one else to my job, I suggest you fork over my money any ways…" She held out her hand and Jimmy shook his head.

"I'll pay you when you're done."

She raised a brow at Jimmy, "Oh? If you fail to pay me, I will take it from your skin… I love collecting skin."

Gary struggled some more and fell to his side in his chair.

The girl chuckled and set her case on the table, ignoring the struggling Gary as she opened it.

Out of it popped two layers of sterling silver tools of her trade! The bottom she picked up out of the case and set to the side, then pulled out the shiny black plastic sleeved apron.

"Mr. Smith… It would seem, fate enjoys your pain." She chuckled.

"Listen! I'm sorry! I will never do it again! I promise! Oh God!" Gary began begging for his life.

The girl laughed, and reached over, pulling his chair back without a problem, "Shut your mouth or your tongue will replace the 3 inch by 3 inch square of skin I'll take."

Gary instantly quieted, clamping his mouth shut.

"Also, Mr. Smith… This is our second meeting! I believe we should celebrate it! I brought you some alcohol… To pour over your new cuts." she chuckled.

He shook his head, "No! Please?"

She bent to his eye level, "You should have realized that this is what happens when you misbehave, Mr. Smith…" she stood up and blinked down at him, "Who patched him up?"

"The nurse." Petey said quickly.

The girl nodded, "Figures… Remove his bandages and wrappings." she ordered and went back to her case, pulling out a mask, splatter guard, and a pair of gloves.

"Why are you called The Russian, exactly?" Jimmy asked while quickly removing the bandages, much to Gary's displeasure.

"Remove his shoes, as well. I am called The Russian because I am Russian." She stated, clenching and unclenching her hands in the gloves.

"Like. Russian Mafia?" he asked again.

"Perhaps. Now stop pestering me. This is about Mr. Smith, after all, is it not?" She glanced at Jimmy who shuddered.

"Yeah." He stood quietly, then couldn't help it, "How old are you?"

She sighed, "19. Now stop with your questions or it'll be your tongue I'll take."

Jimmy raised his hands in his defense and backed up.

"Now then! Mr. Smith… Which pair of toes would you like me to take?" She smirked.

Gary began to hyperventilate and she shook her head.

Setting the saw down, she picked up a needle and flicked the tip, removing any air bubbles as she walked over.

Getting a tight grip on his head, she tilted it to the side fast and stuck the needle in true, pushing the liquid into his blood stream.

Once it was empty, she pulled it out and set the needle to the side and picked up her saw again.

"Again, Mr. Smith. Which pair of toes are you least fond of?" she asked again.

Gary's panting slowed and a slack look crossed his face, "I like all of my toes."

"Shall I choose for you?" She chuckled, setting the saw down and grabbing a pair of wire cutters.

"What do you need my toes for any ways?" Gary asked, staring up at her through half lidded eyes.

"To add to my collection, of course… You should remember this conversation from last time." She laughed, crouching by his legs and removing his socks.

He clenched his toes, tucking them under his feet.

She chuckled, "Now, Mr. Smith… Don't be shy." she laughed.

"I'll never do it again. I promise to take my medication every day! For the rest of my life! Please, don't do this?" He begged, leaning forwards.

She smacked him hard, "I don't like beggars!" she then grabbed one of his feet and quickly took his pinky toe, then quickly got the other with surgical precision.

Gary screamed and began to cry out at the pain as she picked the toes up and put them in a plastic baggy before writing "Gary Smith; Bullworth" on it.

He let his head hit his chest and jerked around in the chair, trying to suck up to the pain, "Shit! Fuck!" he hissed out.

She pointed at Derby, "Bring me that chair over there, now, and set it in front of Mr. Smith."

He shook slightly as he nodded and quickly got the chair and set it where she pointed, then rushed back to his spot. He was considerably pale.

The Russian sat in front of Gary while undoing his shirt, tearing it from his skin, "Now… If I remember correctly, we went to school together… Do you remember, Mr. Smith?"

He nodded, "You used to call me Gary, then."

She smirked, "Funny. Do you remember what you did?"

"I stopped taking my pills for the first time, which was an accident, and I destroyed the school…" He weakly looked up at her.

"Yes. What else?" she reached over and dragged the table over.

"Before I stopped my medication, I had asked you out… And you said yes." He attempted, hoping that was what she wanted to hear and not the rest.

"Continue, Mr. Smith… What was it you did to me?" She took her time looking at her tools.

"I took advantage of you…" He drawled slowly.

"True… But, you also killed my brother. Remember? He was Head Boy, popular, in a position of high power among the students and faculty… And you thought you could obtain that by defeating him…" She filled in, picking up two tools, one a surgical blade, the other looked like an over large screw driver, flat head.

"I didn't kill him! It was an accident! Come on Zinaida!? You knew that!" Gary shouted.

"Do I now?" She said so darkly that Gary shivered.

There was a pause as she stared at him, then looked down at his chest where a square scar already was.

She stroked it, earning a shuddering gasp from Gary, "You screamed so loud when I gave this to you, I thought that I would be deaf… It was a beautiful scream, though… I can't wait to hear it again." she drawled with an evil smirk hidden behind her mask.

Gary watched as she pushed the blade into his skin.

He remember her hand was shaky and she was crying last time…

Her hand was steady and the pain didn't hit him until he looked up to find her watching in utter fascination as his blood flowed easily down his tanned skin.

She quickly cut a perfect square, showing off how often she did this!

She stood and walked around him and lifted her splatter guard and lowered her mask after removing her gloves for a second, "You know… You weren't just my first in bed, Gary…" she whispered into his ear as he settled down slightly.

"oh yeah?" he muttered hoarsely.

"You were the first to my beautiful obsession… The first to my collection… It's nostalgic, isn't it?" she smirked before kissing his cheek, "I've gotten rich from this… I just wanted you to know, lover."

She stood straight and put her mask, guard, and gloves back on, the quickly used her second tool to pulled the skin away from Gary's body.

As he screamed out about the pain, she set it in the bag with his toes, then grabbed the alcohol and poured it onto his wounds, listening to his screams.

She laughed, "Would you like to know what I'm going to go home and do, after we've finished up here?"

Gary panted and shook his head, "Fuck you, Zina!"

She laughed lightly, "Wrong. I'm going to fuck my boyfriend!" She laughed loudly this time, then began to clean and bandage his fresh wounds.

"He'll never be as good as me." Gary whispered.

She chuckled, "Would you like to find out? I'm sure he wouldn't mind mincing your tender meat, Mr. Smith."

"He your boyfriend or sex slave?" Gary spat.

"There's a difference?" she laughed loudly again as she finished taping up his feet.

They were silent a moment, "You used to love me, Zina." Gary stated.

She nodded, "I will admit.. I once did… But I was young and stupid. And it would appear, so are you. And one day, since I know you so well, I will be your executioner…"

Gary smirked, "Not if I change my name and move."

She leaned forwards, "Lovers never forget each other, Gary. I can smell you three towns away, and I will always remember your voice. You can not escape me. I am your Death Angel."

She watched as terror passed through his eyes, then leaned back, "Next time we meet will be our last encounter, Mr. Smith…"

"Like baseball!" shouted the Jock.

"Very much so. And I will not come to you… I will send my men to get you and bring you to my home… And I'll show you real torture. It will be fun… I promise." She chuckled and stood up, pulling everything off of her; Splatter guard, gloves, mask, and sleeved apron.

"I've kept an eye on you, Zinaida." Gary began, clearing his throat quickly, "You're wanted in 5 states… Over the past two years, you've become a felon, mass murdering whore."

She giggled, "I know! But no one knows where I live… It's fantastic. I do enjoy my job. And when they catch me, I'll show them my collection… And they'll see you… And they'll see the others… And they will be awed at the beauty… A pair of toes, a pair of fingers, three squares of skin, and a bleached skull from each work of art…" She sighed happily.

"Work of art! That's what I do!" Gary shouted, wincing as he moved slightly stretching his chest, which stretched his fresh new square.

"No. You do not control yourself, Mr. Smith. I do. If you knew how to control yourself, I might have had a place for you among my apprentices… You see? I will never truly die! I started The Russian, and there are three others out there, doing it my way, careful and controlled. If you were smart, you'd have found ways… Like I did." she reprimanded, readjusting her tie after putting her suit case back together with the baggy inside and shutting it.

"I even called The Russian of this area to tell him that I'd take you… Yes, Mr. Smith… I've kept your records and watch you. I do it to all of my works." She smirked.

Gary growled, "I'm your victim, not your art work!"

"Wrong. You are not a victim, Mr. Smith… You're a liar, a thief, a conman, a rapist, a murderer, and an assailant. And The Russian is always your Death Angel… We murder the murderers." She cleared her throat and turned to Jimmy, "Clean this room with bleach, all over. And if the blood does not come up, get a can of Coke-Cola. It'll clean it right up."

She looked back at Gary and walked up, placing his head in her hand, "And Gary? Think about which fingers you aren't fond of… I'll take them and another square of your skin before I cut your head off and take your skull…"

She held her hand out to Jimmy and he shoved a hand into his pocket and began to count his money until she took it.

"Hey!" He went to complain.

"For your stupid questions, and for not paying up front. I don't do this for free, you know." she laughed.

As Zinaida turned to leave, he called out to her, "Zina, wait! Did you ever give any one else a scar over their eye?"

She chuckled and looked back at him, "Of course not… that was specifically for you, lover. I hope you run off again… I do love a good chase. Until then."

Jimmy stared after her with the other guys, "Is it just me or is she just as crazy as Gary?" he joked.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that!" Gary shouted, snapping through his rope restraints.

"How the hell!?" Jimmy shouted before catching a glimpse of the surgical blade in Gary's hand, "RUN! He's got that knife!"

The Clique leaders shuffled fast, running quickly, Gary quick on their tails.

Zinaida was in her limousine, window rolled down, waiting to see the group of guys or Gary emerge from the school, and when they did and separated, she laughed.

Gary broke from the school building and looked around, shirtless, shoeless, numb from the pain, and looked towards the black Limousine parked out front.

He saw her and nodded his thanks before she waved back and rolled up the window as the Limousine pulled away.

Smiling slightly, Gary remembered how sweet she used to smell, and how warm her body always was.

Yanking himself out of a daze, Gary smirked and rushed off to the Harrington House…

He'd thank her by sending squares of flesh to her…

* * *

_Oohh! I know! How could I do that to Gary!?!?! I know! Bad me! Bad Scitah! ROFL-COPTER_

_The Russian is a name I put in there for lack of something better!_

_Zina is short for Zinaida which is a female Russian name derived from the Greek name Zeus..._


End file.
